You Give Me Fever
by Original-Z
Summary: McKinley High School is having a talent show and Rachel wants to win it.


**Title**: You Give Me Fever  
**Author**: Hippo_Crat  
**Rating**: Light R  
**Length**: 3,100 words  
**Spoilers**: Preggers  
**Summary**: McKinley High School is having a talent show and Rachel wants to win it.  
**Pairing**: Minor Rachel/OFC, some Quinn/Rachel if you squint**  
**

* * *

Rachel Berry surveyed her appearance one last time in the mirror of her makeshift dressing area. She drew in a nervous breath and straightened her tie. It was a simple talent competition and there was no need to be nervous—she had, without exaggeration, won _dozens_ of these things. Tonight was different though, there was a lot riding on her performance.

It had all started about two weeks ago before practice when Artie, Mercedes, Tina and Kurt had been discussing the upcoming talent competition and their respective pieces.

"I really think that my Hendrix medley is a clincher for first place this year. I've been practicing my transitions and I'm gonna add kick-ass some wheelchair choreography." Artie popped a wheelie demonstratively.

Mercedes grinned at the nerdy boy's antics. "Sorry Artie, you're just gonna have to make do with second place. Me and Kurt's "Telephone" tribute is going to be the show stopper of the night!" The black girl exchanged exuberant fist bumps with her BFF.

Tina turned to Rachel. "Have you decided on a performance number?" She inquired politely. Tina didn't have to ask if Rachel was going to _enter_ the competition as that was a foregone conclusion.

Kurt snorted indelicately. "Of course she's decided. She probably decided weeks ago after a lengthy debate of the pros and cons of various Broadway standards."

"The hardest part was rejecting all the Celine Dion ballads she already has arrangements for." Mercedes piped up with saccharine sincerity.

"While I appreciate your attempts to acquaint yourself with the intricacies of my character, Mercedes, I am afraid I'll have to disappoint you." Rachel lifted her chin stubbornly; aware of the looks of disbelief her teammates were giving her.

"So you're _not_ singing some old Broadway standard no one cares about?" Artie asked, his jaw nearly dislocated in shock.

Rachel sniffed disdainfully. Her original plan had been to perform an amusing rendition of Sondheim's "Not Getting Married Today" from _Company_ but there was no way she was confirming their beliefs. "As a matter of fact I have something **quite** out of the ordinary planned."

"Do tell." Kurt stated dryly. He smelled blood in the water and was going in for the figurative kill.

"The surprise is a key element of any performance and therefore I couldn't possibly reveal anything about it." Rachel preened. She was incredibly proud that her attempt at dissembling sounded so believable; years of acting classes were paying off yet again.

"Bull shit." Mercedes said with a smile on her face.

"I assure you, I have no reason to lie or otherwise mislead you." When Rachel smiled it was almost sincere.

"Prove it." Kurt knew if he could keep Rachel talking she would inevitably dig her own grave.

"How?" It was a fair question and for several moments there was silence as the answer was contemplated.

"We could make a bet." Tina offered quietly, uncomfortable with the silence.

Kurt pounced on the suggestion. "Perfect! If we are not 'shocked' at whatever your _performance_ is at the talent show you forfeit your next three solos."

Mercedes gasped and looked positively giddy at the suggestion.

"Done. But when I inevitably surprise you all I get three vetoes to use at any point I disagree with any suggestions being made. Once I use a veto you all have to support me no matter what I say."

"Agreed." Handshakes sealed the deal.

* * *

Of course _making_ the bet had been the easy part, the task of choosing a song and choreography with the intent to shock her fellow glee clubbers out of complacency was another matter entirely.

Rachel didn't really have any friends, a fact she was well-acquainted with without everyone tossing it in her face every five minutes, and knew if she was going to have a partner in her dance it was going to cost her.

Two days after Rachel had made the bet the tiny prima donna found herself loitering outside Mdm. Sabado's dance studio waiting for class to let out. If pressed the petite brunette would be willing to admit that to a less informed individual she would appear to be a creepy stalker, nevertheless her target had just exited the women's changing room and Rachel wasn't about to miss her chance.

"Amanda, if I may have a moment of your time? I have a business proposition which I feel would be mutually advantageous while simultaneously providing the benefit of increasing your practical experience in the cross-cultural arena of dancing."

Amanda sighed and turned around to face the singer. While she would much rather be on her way home for a relaxing shower, years of previous experience had taught her it was best to let Rachel get whatever psychotic notion that was bothering her off her chest or the brunette would dog her steps.

"What do you want, Rachel?" The blonde teenager reflexively took a step back when Rachel invaded her personal bubble.

"It is a matter of need, Amanda. I _need_ your assistance. Since you don't attend McKinley High School I would not expect you to be aware of its upcoming talent competition. Suffice is to say that there is a talent competition coming up and I will be competing in it. While my talent dwarves that of my competitors I've made arrangements to handicap myself and make my victory all the more palatable. To put it succinctly—"

Amanda arched an amused eyebrow here.

"I have a performance in mind that will knock my naysayer's socks off, but to accomplish that I require a talented dance partner and as such you were first in mind." Rachel took a deep breath and eyed the sweaty blonde expectantly.

Despite herself Amanda was somewhat flattered at being Rachel's first choice. For all her bluster and rampant narcissism Rachel was a fantastic dancer and had an incredible eye for talent; when she complemented someone it was always meant in the most sincere (if occasionally insulting) manner possible.

"I was your first choice?" The pleasure in her voice betrayed her.

Rachel grinned somewhat sheepishly. "Naturally. You are an incredibly gifted dancer, and the only one I know who is my height."

The partial smiled slipped off the blonde's face as quickly as it had appeared. Somewhat disgruntled she asked, "What's in it for me?"

Appalled Rachel let out a scandalized gasp. "What's in it for you? Beyond the glory of a victory to bask in? Beyond the joy of dancing on the stage? Beyond the honor of being _**my**_ partner?"

Amanda remained unmoved. Rachel exhaled loudly and seemed to deflate before Amanda's eyes.

"I'll split the prize money, fifty-fifty." She said frankly.

The lithe dancer considered the proposition for a moment before shrugging. "I'm game."

* * *

"Again. From the top."

Amanda blew a sweaty strand of hair away from her eyes and glared at the tiny taskmaster who had spent the past two hours criticizing what the blonde considered to be flawless performances. "What was wrong _this_ time?" The dancer considered herself to be a mild manner person but Rachel was being particularly challenging today.

Rachel gestured at her laptop, frustration written all over her expressive face.

Upon approaching the open laptop Amanda realized Rachel had been recording their practice runs. "Why are you recording us?" She asked, too tired to add 'you psychotic sadist' but the words were implied in the tone.

Aghast Rachel faced the blonde dancer. "How else are we to judge the subjective nature of our dance?" The brunette scarcely waited a breath before she continued in her earlier criticism. "Our blocking is perfect, and the choreography is brilliant but I can't help but feel our chemistry is lacking."

"And the chemistry is more important than our technical perfection?"

"Of course not, but the emotion behind the song hinges on the interaction between the dancers. Now since I could have chemistry with a rock if I needed to the problem must lie with you."

Amanda stared at Rachel with slack jawed disbelief. _She _was the problem?

Rachel didn't seem to notice her temporary partner's reaction as she launched into a litany of ways Amanda could improve.

"You don't think we have chemistry?"

"Well to be honest currently we're baking soda and vinegar, or Diet Coke and Mentos if you prefer; there's a reaction but it's fizzy and vapid. Where we want to be, where we _need_ to be is sodium added to water." Rachel grinned, seemingly delighted by her analogy. She paused dramatically waiting for Amanda to cue her.

The blonde teen sighed. "What happens when you add sodium to water?"

"There's a ka-boom, an Earth shattering ka-boom." Rachel smiled mischievously thinking herself quite witty. Amanda smiled in return, thinking of sending the brunette through the door face first.

"Fine. Whatever. We'll go again—from the top."

"All I ask is for perfection."

* * *

Twelve days later and Rachel was right back where she started. The teen bent down to fiddle with her shoes for the hundredth time. The shoe lifts added an additional two and a half inches to her height but they were not the most comfortable things in the world. Rachel had spent numerous hours practicing her part of the choreography in them trying to get used to the different perspective the lifts gave her.

"Are you—what are you _wearing_?" Amanda stopped short as she entered the room and stared at her dance partner with wide eyes.

Rachel looked down at her suit and once again adjusted the tie. "My costume. I believe it complements yours well."

The petite blonde had to hand it to Rachel; when it came to performances the diva was fearless. "No—I mean, yeah. You look—, you're certainly going to leave a lasting impression with the audience. Are you ready?" Amanda asked, avoiding direct eye contact while simultaneously fiddling with the neck strap to the halter dress she was wearing.

Rachel dusted off non-existent dust from her tailored trousers and preened at her reflection. "I'm relatively positive I was born ready."

"Well, let's do the damn thang."

Brown eyes blinked in confusion. "I'm not certain what that means, but it's time to go on stage."

* * *

The stage was dark when Rachel and Amanda walked across it, each taking their mark. Amanda took position in the center and waited for the music to begin. The gentle beat of the drum sounded and a spotlight bathed the blonde dancer in light as Amanda began to sway in time.

Rachel took a deep breath and let the excitement of performing rush over her. She could feel the crowds' energy and she took it, used it to feed her song.

"_**Never know how much I love you, **_

_**Ya never know how much I care**__,_"

Rachel strutted upstage with an affected, masculine swagger until she was directly behind her partner.

"_**When you put your arms around me,**_

_**I get a feeling that I just can't bear**_."

She put her hands on Amanda's hips as she drew the blonde backwards, closing the distance between her hips and Amanda's rear. The shoes and inserts combined to make Rachel a hair above 5'5"; it was enough to tower over Amanda's height of 5' while simultaneously providing a striking height difference.

"_**You give me fever when you kiss me,**_

_**Fever when you hold me tight**__._"

The two girls rolled their hips together in a provocative, syncopated rhythm. Amanda raised a hand and cradled the back of Rachel's neck. She turned in the hold to face the brunette and pushed the suit jacket down off the girl's shoulders before dropping it carelessly to the floor.

"_**Fever in the morning, fever all through the night**_**.**"

The tiny diva's voice was low and smoky. She was singing at the lower register of her range and the timbre was doing strange things to Amanda's spine. She shivered almost imperceptibly and the hairs along the back of her neck stood on end. Rachel spun Amanda out of her hold but even with distance between the two they moved together.

"_**Bless my soul I love you, take this heart away  
Take these arms, I never use them  
And just believe what my lips have to say**__._"

Again Rachel drew Amanda into the slow cha-cha style dance. Maybe it was a little more _intimate_ than their initial choreography suggested but Amanda would ascribe the change to their new-found chemistry. The blonde slid a hand underneath one of the suspenders and pulled it away, leaving the strap hanging listlessly at Rachel's side.

"_**You give me fever - when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight  
Fever in the morning, fever all through the night**_."

Rachel pulled the blonde in closer and lifted Amanda's thigh in an effort to increase the about of contact between their bodies. Amanda pulled hard on the skinny red tie and arched her body into Rachel's touch.

"_**Listen to me baby, hear every word I say  
No one can love you the way that I do  
Cause they don't know how to love you in my way**_"

A hand trailed possessively down the valley between her breasts and Amanda would have gasped if she didn't think Rachel would kill her if the microphone picked up the sound. Rachel gave a mischievous wink from beneath the brim of her hat, all dark eyes and promises.

"_**You give me fever; when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight  
Fever in the morning, fever all through the night.**_"

As before, their bodies were pressed together, hips rolling in an eager dance. Amanda's blood boiled in her veins. She was positive she would spontaneously combust if she didn't get the release she so desperately craved soon.

"_**Oh yeah, fever all through the night**__."_

As the last note fell from Rachel's mouth Amanda knocked the fedora off her partners head. The luscious chocolate curls that came tumbling down were soon caught in Amanda's greedy fists as she pulled Rachel in for a searing kiss. Moments after the kiss began the music faded and the stage went black.

Rachel pulled away from the blonde's hungry mouth to complain. "That wasn't part of the choreography." She said, her voice still too deliciously husky to be called a whine.

"Complain later." Amanda commanded, practically dragging Rachel off the stage. Her body was practically vibrating with arousal and her partner was going to have to do something about it.

Once safely ensconced in the deserted dressing area Amanda refastened her lips to Rachel's. Her lecherous hands, having a mind of their own, traveled up the brunette's body and slipped under the only suspender that was still in place. Prize in hand she slowly and teasingly slid the strap down Rachel's arm and wasted no time in unbuttoning the white, pinstriped, button-down shirt desperate to touch the smooth flesh it held from sight.

Always one for detail Rachel had bound her breasts keeping them securely protected from Amanda's licentious efforts. The dancer growled with frustration, Rachel would be more trouble than she was worth if she wasn't so ridiculously attractive.

Unfortunately Rachel _**was**_ attractive, in every sense of the word. Hell Amanda thought the girl might even be magnetic because every atom in her body desired to be closer to the infuriating girl.

Rachel staggered under the assault and stumbled backwards until she found the couch, her wobbly knees were thankful for the respite as she collapsed pulling the blonde down with her. The singer's hand traveled up the slit of Amanda's dress and eventually settled on the other girl's ass. Without any input from her brain Amanda rolled her hips and grinded her body against Rachel's.

Their mutual gasps were drowned out by several louder gasps, a girlish scream and a cry of "Damn, Berry, get some!".

Amanda groaned and buried her face in Rachel's neck. If she didn't acknowledge the situation behind her it didn't exist and she would be free to finish uninterrupted. Rachel had no such luck as over Amanda's naked shoulder she could see the entire New Directions team staring at her in disbelief.

Puck was shamelessly grinning, resisting Mercedes' effort to pull him away. Matt and Artie had evidently found something really interesting on the ceiling to stare at. Kurt was covering his eyes and whimpering about horror-induced blindness. Mike had turned a really interesting shade of red as he tried to flee the scene. Finn had his eyes clenched shut and he seemed to be murmuring something under his breath. Tina and Brittany were watching with fascination, the blonde kept tilting her head to try and get a better view.

Rachel retied the top of Amanda's dress before standing. "While I enjoy accolades as much as the next person, perhaps your concession of my victory could wait until Monday. Or until such a time as I'm not otherwise engaged.

Santana rolled her eyes and began to usher all the glee kids out the door in her usual tactful manner.

"Move your asses, people! Nothing to see here, just some shim-on-girl action."

One by one the teens either left or were forced out until only Quinn remained. Hazel eyes were fixed on the petite brunette taking in every inch of her disheveled appearance; the messy hair, the flushed skin, the slightly puffy lips, the unbuttoned shirt—all the smooth skin and muscles it exposed—, the suspenders hanging uselessly above the ground and the partially un-zippered pants.

In some far flung corner of her mind Quinn was disappointed to realize that having your mind blown didn't really make a sound.

"Quinn?" The brunette was puzzled by the pregnant teen's continued presence.

Quinn blinked suddenly, coming out of whatever trance she had been in. The girl opened her mouth to speak only to be cut off by Santana's reappearance. "Come on Jamie-Lynn; let's leave the Hermaphro-dyke to do **it's** thing." She turned and addressed Rachel in parting, "See you later Ellen, have fun with Portia. And remember to wrap it before you tap it."

Rachel rolled her eyes in irritation. Only _she_ would have the misfortune of having the entire glee club cock block her (or something). She could hear the whisper of fabric rustling as Amanda rose from the couch.

"It should be said that I like your clothes," Rachel closed her eyes as Amanda whispered in her ear. "but I think I'll like you even better _out_ of them."

The brunette smirked and turned into the shorter girl's embrace. "My dads are out of town all week."

Rachel won the talent show.

As well as the bet that went along with it.


End file.
